Wedding Trouble
by Angel-with-Guns
Summary: Haruno Sakura is finally getting hitched! Everything is going well, except for one little detail: she's gonna marry an idiot against her will! And now changing her mind of becoming the bride, can her former team get her out of this mess?


**Wedding Trouble**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything (and Naruto and it's characters), except this story.**

**Chapter one: Is the bride happy?**

**Future prologue, or whatever:** Hah! Finally! Haruno Sakura is getting married…her former teammates are very happy for her. BUT the only thing that stands between their happiness, is an insy bitsy little detail………the groom is a fat idiot. Nope, the groom is not Sasuke, nor anyone who is normal enough. Of course, her former teammates are happy for her, even though that her soon-to-be-husband is a stoic idiot, they just kept that tension inside, besides, they can be happy if the bride was happy…is she?

-

"Congrats Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, grinning.

The former Team 7 walked in the bride's dressing room. When they saw Sakura, Naruto almost cried happily. They saw her in a pure white, fluffy, long wedding gown, and a veil was covering her face.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" asked Kakashi.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Sakura said.

This earned a "W-what?" from her teammates.

"Well, it was what my dad told me."

"To marry a guy who you don't even know?"

"Or saw?"

"What kind of father is he?"

Sakura smiled, "He said it'll help the family."

"How?"

Sakura shrugged, "He said that they're a powerful family."

"So you're going to give up your love life, and marry someone you don't even know just because he said so?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi slightly opened the wooden door and took a peak at the groom, but all he saw was a fat man dressed in a tuxedo, eating a chicken with BBQ sauce all over his face. His mom was trying to make him stop eating, which was of course, failing.

"Well, I hope you don't judge a book by its cover." Kakashi said plainly, and looked at Sakura.

Sakura stared at him, "What do you mean?"

Naruto also took a peak, and laughed his ass off, "Your husband-to-be is a fat-assed idiot!"

Sakura smiled again, "I don't care."

Her teammates stared at her like she was crazy or something.

"I mean anybody has little secrets."

"Lemme tell you something, Sakura-chan." Naruto paused, searching for the right words, "That isn't a little secret, it's a BIG one. I mean, c'mon Sakura-chan! Look at him! You're gonna share your life with that guy!!! You don't even know it, but after the kiss, you'll be heading on your honeymoon, and when you do your little business, you're gonna end up seeing a HUGE guy with a tight underwear calling your name And guess what? Newsflash: You're gonna spend you're entire life with him!!!"

Sakura paused for a second. "I still, and won't ever care, Naruto! Whatever you say; I DON'T CARE!"

**A couple of minutes later, In the dressing room of the once cheerful bride:**

Sakura was sitting on a chair, crying her butt off. "Naruto you idiot! I knew the point! You didn't have to rub it in my face!" She grabbed a tissue, and cried even more. "I mean just look at him! Dammit, I hate my father! He set me up! He set me up with a HUGE, ugly guy! It's like what Naruto said; I'm gonna spend my entire life with him!!! I don't even know what he'll do to me! I don't wanna have 'it' with him!"

She paused, and burst out crying. "I can't believe this! I'm gonna spend my honeymoon with him! Him! He's gonna call my name, and I'm gonna end up seeing him in an underwear! Oh, Sweet lord, NO!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE THE FREAKIN' BRIDE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!"

"I WANNA MARRY WHO I WANT!!!"

Sakura was (of course) still crying, and Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Smooth Naruto. You just made her day."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura, and she looked up to him sadly, like a little girl who just lost her doll, "Sensei, I don't wanna be his bwide!!" she said like a little baby.

Sakura was now sitting on the floor, with her knees together; she was rocking back and forth like a little girl.

"I don't wanna get married to him. I don't, I don't, I don't!"

Kakashi patted her head, "There, there, Sakura, we'll get you out of this mess."

**Later on: more specifically, THE wedding. **

**(A/N: I don't really know how weddings take place, even though I've been to one, I sort-of forgo. So, I'll be making things up as I go along.)**

'Here comes the bride' was being played as Sakura slowly walked to the wedding balcony.

Tears of joy rushed through the women's eyes when they saw her, sadly there were no tears of jealousy………(yet).

The guy a.k.a Sakura's soon-to-be-husband, smiled.

And crazy as it may sound, but it looked like his blubber under his neck just jiggled.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, and under her wedding dress, she shuddered.

Finally reaching her groom's side, the groom linked his arm to Sakura's, and they both walked to the altar.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to witness these two in holy matrimony."

Moving on…

" Do you Sakura, love Takito (groom)? Do you pledge yourself to him? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, and in sickness and health? Do you put your trust in him through now and forever?" The priest asked staring at Sakura if she really, REALLY want to marry this guy.

"I-I…………."

Suddenly Sakura took off her wedding dress and revealed-

"OHMYGOD! SHE'S NARUTO!!!" yelled one of the crowds.

"I CAN'T! I'M A MAN!" Naruto paused, "Oh, wait, I'm on Sexy no Jutsu."

And after a poof, Naruto yelled: "I can't, I'M A MAN!!!"

The priest turned into Kakashi who was reading his book.

"OMG! THE PRIEST IS A PERVERT! A hot pervert..."

"No, idiot. I'm not a priest."

** (A/N: If you know what I'm talking about right now, sorry if I offended some (or most) people, just trying to make it funny.)**

"Sakura-chan, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"

The bridesmaid turned into Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme, help her!"

One of the best man turned into Sasuke, and with a "Thanks for blowing the cover, dobe." He quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist and put her in his back (piggyback ride) and ran with inhuman speed.

One of the guards stepped in front of the exit door, "HALT FIEND!"

'Guards? What kind of wedding is this?'

Then Sasuke burned the poor man to oblivion, and with the crowd yelling "DON'T PANIC, IDIOT! STOP. DROP. AND ROLL!!!" he turned to his left, and to the exit."

"How dare you ruin the wedding while in the middle of the ceremony!" Yelled Takito's father.

The crowd began booing the two ninjas.

"How dare you disguise yourself as priest?!" yelled one of the people. "

Kakashi shrugged,"Man's got to do, what a man's got to do." He defended.

The crowd calmed down, "Yeah, no point in arguing with that."

Takito's father became furious. "You fools! I didn't hire you to just stand there! Follow them!"

Naruto formed into a fighting stance, but strangely, the hired ninjas didn't attack them, instead, they ran to the exit.

"HEY! You're going the wrong direction!!!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed from his former student's clueless remarks, "Naruto, they're heading for Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto muttered an "oh…." Before grabbing Kakashi on his neck collar, and dragged him out of the chapel.

"Wow!" said one of the crowd, "A wedding, AND a show!"

-

Naruto ran with monstrous speed, and was still dragging Kakashi. "Naruto, you know you could've just jutsu-d right in front of them." Kakashi said. Naruto shook his head, "Nah, it's easier to ran." And in a minute, Naruto was in front of all the ninjas. With a grin, he yelled: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" a couple of Naruto(s) appeared beside him, and together, they attacked.

-

Thankfully, Sasuke and Sakura escaped the chapel.

The villagers looked at them strangely, I mean, who wouldn't? A shinobi in a tuxedo, carrying a pink-haired medic-nin on his back in a wedding gown, AND in the middle of her wedding. And the sight for the villagers apparently could get a lot weirder since three ninjas were chasing them.

"This way!" yelled Sakura.

"No Sakura, you're house is too obvious."

"Well, where then?"

"HALT!" yelled one of the foreign ninjas.

Without saying a word, Sasuke went inside a mall, and into a concert.

-

"Just blend in." Sasuke muttered.

"How can we blend in, when I'm wearing a fucking wedding gown, and you're wearing a tuxedo?!" defended Sakura.

"There they are!"

"Oh, crap."

**With Naruto and Kakashi  
**

Naruto swept a sweat from his face, "Wooh! That was some good training!" he looked at the pile of ninjas beside him and grinned.

"Hm." muttered Kakashi who flipped a page of his book.

-

Being the careless guy that he is, Sasuke pushed Sakura up to the stage, and climbed there himself.

"See them?" muttered Sasuke to Sakura, she shook her head indicating a 'no'.

The band stopped playing, and the lead singer stepped out.

"Hey! Can't you see where playing here?!" He was about to grab Sakura's shoulder, but was stopped by Sasuke's glare that said; "Touch. Her. And. Die."

The lead singer backed up, "Gee, don't know why you're so possessive-"

The lead singer (Jin)'s eye brightened, and an 'oh...' escaped his mouth as he saw Sasuke wearing a tux, and Sakura wearing a wedding gown.

A grin formed his lips. "Ya'll want to know who this is, and why they're here?"

The crowd cheered.

"These two here...are the famous Mihoki and Hiroshi, and they are VERY famous singers! We wanted to surprise you all with their appearance!"

The crowd cheered.

"AND now, Hiroki will sing to her...live!"

Sasukes eyes widened...SING?!

**With Naruto and Kakashi.**

Naruto looked at the crowd who were forming around a giant TV.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked a boy who was about his age.

"Haven't you heard? Hiroshi's gonna sing to Mihoki are singing live!!!"

Naruto's eyes brightened, "WHAT?! I have got to see this! I was always a fan of theirs!"

Kakashi walked beside Naruto.

"Who's this Mihoki and Hiroshi?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto shrugged, "No clue, but they sound like their famous!!" Naruto said.

The two ninjas looked at the giant TV, soon, their eyes widened.

Sweet lord, that's no Mihoki or Hiroshi, THAT'S Sasuke and Sakura!!!!

-

Sasuke glared at Jin, who just smiled in return and shoved him the microphone, and saying; "Congrats!"

An imaginary question mark formed over Sasuke's face 'Congrats? What'd he mean by-oh...' Sasuke looked at himself he was wearing a tux, then he looked at Sakura who was wearing a wedding gown.

"Were not marrie-" but before he could explain, a song started to play…. …...

...And Sasuke started to sing-no, chant the words.

-

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi were laughing their ass off.

-

The crowd started to make booing noises...again.

"BOO!"

"YOU STINK, HIROSHI!"

Being the emotionless guy that he is, he didn't care what happened, even though that it slightly hurt his pride when people said this, but Jin did, it ruined his reputation.

Jin gestured for the band to stop, and walked to Sasuke.

Yelling, he yelled; "Hiroshi, we all know that you CAN sing! So stop RESISTING!"

"No."

"Do it for the crowd?"

"No."

"Do it for me?"

"Hell no."

"Do it for the bride?" Jin whispered.

"N-" he glanced at Sakura who was sweat dropping, and he muttered a 'fine.'

"OKAY! We're gong start over with a new song!" Jin yelled, he expected to hear people cheering, but instead he heard silence, which was nothing, because of the chanting of the Uchiha.

The band started to play again, and while avoiding everyone's gaze, Sasuke began to sing.

**(A/N: I know this doesn't seem realistic, but bear with me here, people! Oh, and this song isn't mine, it's by the All American Reject's song: "Eyelash Wishes.)**

* * *

_**Spin round,  
Tell me what to say,  
Break down,  
And no other way.  
What is it?  
Is this it?  
This is it?**_

_**Back to,  
I never knew your name.  
Stick through,  
Soon after the rain  
She shines, How she shines,**_  
**_ This is it._**

**_And shadows blend one last time,(save those kisses).  
Your picture speaks on this time, (eyelash wishes)._**

**_Cause I been up 3 days,  
Awake, awake,  
2 more weeks  
And I'm turning to fade.  
The world still turns,  
What makes sense,  
Stretch this song to a fever cadence._**

**_Up 3 days,  
Awake, awake  
2 more weeks,  
And I'm turning to fade,  
And all things close,  
All I wish,Never change these distances._**

**_Green eyes,_**  
_** Everything I see.  
Green skies,  
If left up to me.**_  
_** And I know,  
And she knows,  
This is it.**_

_**And shadows blend one last time, (save those kisses).  
Your picture speaks on this time, (eyelash wishes).**_

_**Cause I've been up 3 days,  
Awake, awake.  
2 more weeks,  
And I'm turning to fade.**_

_**The world still turns.  
What makes sense,  
Stretch this song to a fever cadence.**_

_**Up 3 days,  
Awake, awake,  
2 more weeks,  
And I'm turning to fade,  
And all things close,  
All I wish,  
Never change these distances.**_

_**Just be brave,  
Just listen to me,  
Your heart gives mine reason to beat,  
Now…**_

**_Cause I've been up 3 days,  
Awake, awake,  
2 more weeks,  
And I'm turning to fade,  
The world still turns,  
What makes sense,  
Stretch this song to a fever cadence_**

**_Up 3 days,  
Awake, awake,  
2 more weeks,  
And I'm turning to fade,  
And all things close,  
All I wish,  
Never change these distances,_**

**_And shadows blend one last time, (save those kisses).  
Your picture speaks on this time, (eyelash wishes)._**

* * *

When he finally stopped singing, the crowd went WILD. 

And instead of saying, "Thank you! Good day everybody!" he made a face, and looked at Sakura, who flushed at him, but still smiled.

And the crowd was still going wild.

Jin grinned at him, "Wow, never thought you could actually sing that good! To tell you the truth: I thought that you had no chance."

"What a surprise." Sasuke muttered.

"HOLD ON!" one of the girls from the audience said, "That's no Hiroshi, that's the one and only: UCHIHA SASUKE!!!"

"OHMYGOD!!! I DIDN'T KNOW AN UCHIHA COULD SING!!!"

"SASUKE, MARRY ME!!!"

Sasuke growled at Jin for increasing his fan girls.

-

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Kakashi… "OHMYGOD!! THE TEME CAN SING!!!"

-

The two almost forgot about the ninjas who were chasing them. Luckily Sasuke saw them coming, and in one move, he had Sakura on his back, and his feet were now running.

"Damn Uchiha and his moves." They thought.

But they never seen ANY of his true moves yet. He ran backwards and faced the nins then performed some hand seals:

"Katon: Haisekishō!" He yelled, and ash came out of his breath, and burned the other ninjas causing them to retreat.

Sakura and the audience (and the band members) clapped, and Sasuke sweat dropped before turning back, and running again.

-

"Well, that was……..surprising.." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded.

"Good thing there's no more ninjas."

But before Kakashi could agree to that, even more ninjas came heading their way.

Naruto looked at his former sensei, "At least they're easy-"

And then in came stomping a giant ninja who had an ax in both of his hands.

"Or maybe not."

-

The giant ninja struck the ground with both of his ax, causing the earth that they were all standing on to crack.

"Good thing Sakura-chan always does this." Naruto said.

The giant struck again, but the two shinobi easily dodges his attack.

"He's pretty slow, want to handle this one?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned and did a few hand seals, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled, and a couple of Naruto(s) appeared, together, they yelled: "Oiroke no Jutsu! (A.K.A Sexy no Jutsi)" and of course, all of them turned into nude women with clouds surrounding their -ahem- parts.

Surprisingly, there was no affect at all.

"Stupid sophisticated men." Naruto muttered, and began to gather chakra in his hands.

Running to the giant ninja, he yelled, "Rasengan!" thankfully, it was a direct hit, which caused the giant to collapse, and caused the earth to rumble a little.

Naruto panted, and Kakashi muttered something like: "I'll handle the others," Naruto frowned, and mumbled something like: "No fair!"

He lifted his headband, revealing 'the' sharingan eye, BUT it wasn't very affective, only a few ran away.

"Didn't work like I had in mind," Kakashi muttered.

-

After a long time of running, Sasuke dropped Sakura to a bench, and handed her a newspaper before dropping himself there.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"Hold it up when a somebody comes by." Sasuke muttered lying on the couch, yawning.

-

There was another pile of ninjas beside Kakashi.

Naruto blinked, "That was fast. Now, what do we do?"

"We go find Sasuke and Sakura." After that said, the two shinobi headed out.

-

Sakura was bored to death, so she poked Sasuke, hoping to make some conversation.

"Sasuke-kun?"

No response.

She poked him again.

"Sasuke-kun…"

No response.

Finally getting pissed off, she started shaking the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke's head shot up, "Wha?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry, I thought you were ignoring me," Sasuke glared at her in a sleepy kind of way, and she just laughed. "Though, sorry for waking you up, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke yawned, "Whatever." And without realizing it, he laid his head down on Sakura's shoulder, and continued sleeping.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mouthed, but soon smiled and patted Sasuke's sleeping head.

-

Naruto and Kakashi stopped to ask a girl if they've seen a-

"Have you seen a pink haired girl with a wedding gown?" asked Kakashi.

"And a raven haired boy with a tux?" Naruto asked.

The girl sweat dropped, and pointed at a bench not too far away from them.

Glancing at the bench, the two shinobi sweat dropped and murmured a 'thanks.'

-

Sakura held up the newspaper in her face when she saw two people headed from their direction.

"Sakura-chan, what're you doing?"

Sakura looked up to see Naruto and Kakashi.

"Oh, Sasuke told me to hold up this newspaper if I see anyone coming this way, but since-"

"What's Sasuke doing?" Sakura paused and looked at Sasuke, who was no longer on her shoulder, but was now lying on the bench, "Oh, he's just sleeping."

"Sleeping? That lazy-assed-" Naruto murmured, and kicked him in his legs.

Sasuke's head quickly shot up, "Huh?"

Naruto laughed and pointed at his confused, and cloudy face.

"What's going on?" Sasuke muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, the wedding was canceled-"

Sakura cheered.

"For now."

Sakura made an "Aw…" face.

"So, Sakura" began Kakashi, "Unless you don't want to marry the man of your dreams, you can't sleep in your house."

Sakura nodded.

"Instead, you'll be sleeping in Sasuke's house, where you're safe."

……………………………………..

"What?"

* * *

**Chisumi: Dammit, my fingers are sore because of this story, why? Because even though you don't care, I accidentally deleted this story, and had to start a new one. Anyway, if you liked this story, and if I get enough reviews, maybe I'll make a sequel, if not, then I'll delete it. **

**Ja.**


End file.
